The present invention relates to a mechanism for adjusting the vertical angle of a device, such as a display device or keyboard.
In conventional display devices, the vertical angle of the display unit is not adjustable in itself. To change the vertical angle, therefore, it is necessary to mount the display unit on a special support with the desired slope. With this method, however, it is still not possible to adjust the vertical angle, as the occasion demands, to best meet the operator's line of sight.